


On a Warm Summer Night

by Blink_Blue



Series: Things You Said [14]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Smut, dirty porn with a hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor gets bored during a visit home and drags Oliver into the Michigan wilderness to have his way with him. Shenanigans ensue. </p>
<p>Things you said under the stars and in the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Warm Summer Night

“Connor! Connor! Where are we going?” Oliver hisses under his breath as his boyfriend drags him by the arm away from the house. The warm air of summer in Grand Rapids, Michigan hits him in the face, making him wish dearly that he was back inside where the air conditioning in the Walsh home is currently blasting on max. But alas, he had wanted to make a good impression in front of Connor’s family, so he was dressed in one of his best suits, and he can already feel himself sweating through his undershirt. It wasn’t for nothing though, Mrs. Walsh had embraced him tightly upon seeing him, exclaiming _‘what a handsome one you snagged’_ to her son, much to Oliver’s embarrassment (and delight). 

Connor pays him no heed. Instead, he continues to pull the other man across the backyard, which in Oliver’s opinion, looks more like a field than a backyard. Having grown up in a city, the older man’s not used to the open space and sheer square footage of a suburban home.

“What are you doing?” He asks, louder this time when Connor continues to ignore him. He glances back at the house. Through the glass of the patio doors he can see Gemma talking and laughing with one of the neighbors, her son clinging to her leg, trying to get his mother’s attention.  

“I told your mom we’d be right back–she asked me to get more dip from the kitchen!”

Connor finally stops and whips his head around, surprising the other man with a fierce kiss on the lips. His hands grip Oliver’s arms, pulling him close. And together, they stumble even further from the house. Oliver still has no idea what’s going on. All he knows is that he’s got sweat dripping down the small of back, which is _really_ damn uncomfortable, and yet somehow Connor still smells like he’s fresh from the shower.

“I need a little break from family,” Connor murmurs when they part, a little out of breath. “Just a small break. They can be a bit much.”

“Soooo what are we doing out here?”

Connor smirks at him, that devious little grin that Oliver has seen so many times before that he knows _exactly_ what it means.

“No. No no no no no…” Oliver continues to protest even as his boyfriend continues to pull him into the woods behind the property.

“Live a little, babe!”

“No way!” Oliver insists. “These woods are creepy as hell. It’s dark! There could be a serial killer out here!”

Connor turns around with a skeptical eyebrow raised. The look on his face says enough. _How preposterous._

Oliver groans. “Okay, well there are definitely bugs out here, and mosquitos! It’s the middle of the damn summer!”

“It’s fine, Ollie.” Connor says when they finally come to a stop. “You’ll enjoy this, I promise.”

Oliver glances back in the direction they came. Trees obscure his view of the house, but he can still hear the chatter and noise of the party. So the chances of them being seen may be slim, but he’s still not convinced. Branches and twigs crack under his shoes. Above them, the moonlight shines brightly through the tops of the trees.

He’s never liked the woods.

The thump of shoes hitting the ground has him turning back to Connor, whose button down shirt is currently undone and hanging open. And he’s already working on his pants.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I am. Very serious.” Connor says in a low voice as he steps closer, until his body has Oliver pressed against the thick trunk of a tree behind him. He groans internally at the thought of spiders and insects crawling down his back. But his groans of protest are cut off by Connor’s lips pressing against his own, and slowly they become soft moans of interest. That can purely be blamed on Connor’s groin pressing against his own. 

“This isn’t happening,” he mutters softly, as Connor’s lips attach themselves to his neck, even though he’s already resigned himself to the fact that his boyfriend’s libido knows no bounds. “Your family’s going to notice we’re missing. How are we going to explain ourselves?”

Connor snorts against his skin. “Come on, I grew up in this house. They know me too well by now.”

“What does that mean?”

Connor lifts his head to stare his boyfriend in the eyes. “Do you know how many blowjobs I’ve given and received in these woods?”

Oliver blinks.

“I guarantee you, my sister will not be the least bit surprised–in fact, she’d be more surprised if I _didn’t_ drag you back here and have my way with you,” Connor jokes.

Oliver’s cheeks flush at the thought of countless numbers of young boys Connor had fooled around with back in the day. It’s not exactly a surprise, they had talked about past lovers, and Connor was honest with him. But now here they are, standing in the woods behind Connor’s childhood home, where he’d apparently had quite a few risqué romps with willing boys of the town, and all he can think about is the wonderful mixture of cologne, hair gel, and something so inherently _Connor_ invading his nostrils.

“–and really, my mother wouldn’t even notice, she’s so busy–”

Oliver cuts him off with a rough kiss, grasping handfuls of Connor’s open shirt in his fists. He slides his hands around the other man’s waist, moaning softly at the heat between their bodies, only compounded by the motion of their hips pressing against each other.

Connor ruts against him, echoing the sounds that escape his lips. His skin is smooth and warm under Oliver’s palms. The warm air of the summer night has them feeling nearly feverish. The jangle from the metal of Connor’s belt buckle eventually brings Oliver out of his trance. The other man’s pants are undone, but still sit around his hips. He tugs at them lightly.

“Take this off,” he growls. “Take it off. I want to touch you.”

The sly grin is back on Connor’s face. He kicks off his pants and underwear in one smooth motion, and they land in a heap a few feet away. In any other scenario, Oliver would be making a fuss about how his clothes will be ruined by twigs, dirt, bugs–who knows what else. Dry cleaning isn’t cheap!

But not now.

Now he reaches for Connor’s shirt again, before he can removed it, to pull him close. His boyfriend is already half naked–the better half. And Connor’s body presses tightly against his own as their lips meet. Connor rolls his hips, and Oliver can feel the other man’s cock hard and pressing firmly against the front of his slacks. It’s a stark contrast between his own fully dressed form. 

There’s a tightness in his chest and throat from the heat. It’s distracting. Hastily, Oliver’s fingers reach for the knot at his neck. He pulls at the thing, awkwardly one handed, and finally manages to remove the tie and throw it on the ground, not even bothering to see where it lands. 

Connor kisses him again and again. His lips trail down his jaw, to his neck, and then attach to his collarbone, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. Oliver moans as shivers trail down his spine.

Connor slides down further, dropping to his knees. And though Oliver’s eyes are closed, he can feel the other man’s nimble fingers undo his belt buckle and pants.

“Fuck,” he curses under his breath as Connor takes his cock out of his pants. 

Connor takes him deep into his mouth all at once. He gasps when he’s engulfed in the wet heat of his lover’s mouth, and his head falls back against the tree trunk behind him. Vaguely he imagines Connor’s knees must be killing him on the ground. But those thoughts fly out the window when Connor does _that thing_ with his tongue, when he swipes from side to side and somehow manages to take him even deeper into his mouth.

Oliver opens his eyes and glances down. The view is half the pleasure, and he doesn’t want to miss a second of this. The moonlight through the tops of the trees is just enough to illuminate his lover’s face. And Connor is breathtakingly gorgeous like this, with Oliver’s cock deep in his throat, sucking it down like he’s hungry for it.  

Oliver could probably cum just by looking at him.

Then Connor keeps doing the thing with his tongue and Oliver twists and writhes against him. He does it again and again until Oliver’s a shaking, trembling mess, whose legs would have given out if not for the tree supporting him. He feels the build of his orgasm in the tightness of his balls and braces himself for the intensity. “Connor–Connor, I’m–I’m gonna–” His fingers curl in Connor’s hair, no longer perfectly coiffed. If anything, Connor sucks him down even harder in his mouth. His cock hits the back of his throat–

He shudders and shakes as he cries out, hips jerking as Connor swallows every single drop. Connor’s tongue continues to torment him throughout his orgasm, until he feels like his insides are made of goo, and he collapses boneless against the tree behind him. Eventually, Connor lets his cock drop from his lips. He gives his softening dick a gentle kiss on the head before carefully tucking him back in his pants and climbing to his feet, a smug, satisfied grin plastered all over his face. “Told ya.”

“That–that was–” Oliver is breathlessly cut off by a kiss. He can taste himself on Connor’s lips. And when his hands reach out for him, there’s a light sheen of sweat on his body, a nice reminder that his boyfriend is still very much naked, save for the button down shirt that loosely hangs around his shoulders. 

Connor presses close, rutting against him softly. Oliver lazily reaches down between them, taking his hard cock in his hand and stroking it slowly. Certainly slower than Connor would like.  
  
“So how many blowjobs _have_ you gotten out here?” He asks curiously.

Connor chuckles against him as he continues to thrust into Oliver’s hand. “I don’t know, can’t remember. Too many?”

A surge of jealousy rushes through him. He doesn’t want Connor to be reminded of those _other times_  with _other boys_ every time he returns home for a visit. He wants to make new memories with _his_ boyfriend, wonderful memories. He wants to make him cum so hard that the thought of these woods could only ever be associated with what they did on a warm summer night while his family was throwing a house party. 

“Get on your back.”

“Hm?” Connor had only managed to lift his head in question when Oliver reaches low and hoists him up in his arms. Connor yelps in surprise, quickly wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck, and his legs around his waist, as the other man brings them onto the ground. 

Connor’s always a fan of his boyfriend taking control, except–

“Ow!”

“What–”

“There’s a rock digging into my back–”

Oliver grunts in exasperation and rolls them over so that he’s on his back and Connor’s on top of him. Even through his suit jacket he can feel the coolness of the ground beneath him.

Connor breathes heavily above him. Their lips meet again. Connor’s fingernails gently scrape against Oliver’s jaw, down his neck, and then his hands grip his boyfriend’s firm shoulders to support himself. 

Oliver’s mouth falls open in a gasp as Connor grinds his hips down against his groin–his cock is still sensitive. Connor wastes no time and presses his tongue past his open lips. It’s wet and hot and dirty, and the moonlight above them makes the perfect mood lighting. Connor shivers in his arms, and Oliver’s lips curl into a soft grin as his fingers gently caress his lover’s face. He kisses him again before they break apart. Oliver looks up into his lover’s eyes. He’s going to make sure this is one sexual occasion that Connor will never forget. 

He presses his palms against Connor’s chest, pushing him back. “Turn around,” he says huskily. 

Connor’s lips fall open, but he makes no sound. And instead, he does as he’s told. 

Gripping his hips, Oliver carefully maneuvers him into position. And when Connor’s ass is in his face, he curls his fingers even tighter around his hips. He cranes his neck, and reaches out his tongue, slow and softly at first. A sharp inhalation sounds above him as his tongue massages the sensitive ring of muscle. He starts gentle. He’s only just teasing him. By now, he knows Connor’s body almost as well as he knows his own. And he knows just how to use his tongue to pull those sharp curses and wretched gasps from the other man’s lips.

It’s wonderfully vulgar, he thinks. Here they are, out in the open, Connor’s entire family just a short walk away. And instead of getting more dip from the kitchen as he’d been asked to do, he’s out in the woods with his nearly naked boyfriend, licking his ass open. 

But then the sounds that Connor makes are so completely mind blowing, he quickly stops caring about how raunchy it is. And instead, he continues to drag his tongue in heavy strokes across his asshole. Connor grows increasingly impatient as he ruts down against his mouth, crying out and jerking under Oliver’s palms, just begging to be fucked by Oliver’s tongue. “Please… come on… oh god Ollie… ah!”  

Oliver eagerly complies, grips his ass with his hands and spreads his cheeks wider. With the tip of his tongue, he traces circles around it, before _finally_ giving Connor what he wants, and dips his tongue _into_ his body. 

Connor gasps and shakes above him. His thighs tremble as he wobbly supports himself on his knees. His arms are tense, gripping Oliver’s abdomen for dear life as Oliver continues to fuck him with his tongue. His ramblings become increasingly more nonsensical and his tone more desperate and rough as Oliver brings him closer to the edge.

Unsurprisingly, Oliver’s cock has found new life, and it strains uncomfortably in his pants. As his jaw begins to ache, and his neck begs for relief–hearing his name continue to spill from Connor’s lips, again and again, as the other man’s hole trembles against his tongue, loose and wet with saliva–he doesn’t stop. 

“Ollie–” Connor gasps, head thrown back in pleasure. “Shit–I’m gonna–ah! Ah fuck–”

Connor’s body spasms above him, shaking and trembling, beautifully agonizing cries spill from his lips as Oliver’s tongue continues to fuck him through his orgasm. Arcs of semen splatter the front of Oliver’s shirt, effectively ruining it. But then his fingers loosen their grip, and Connor scoots until he’s lying on top of him, in his own mess, with Oliver’s arms wrapped tightly around him. 

Connor lies completely exhausted, his limbs heavy like lead as he recovers in Oliver’s arms. Oliver presses a soft kiss to Connor’s forehead. “We should head back,” he murmurs gently. 

“Hm…”

Connor’s a bit unsteady when he’s pulled to his feet, still feeling light headed post orgasm. But he grins softly when their eyes meet under the moonlight. Connor quickly dresses himself, making himself look presentable as best he can. Fortunately, his hair mostly falls into place, and the dirt on his wrinkled clothes can easily be brushed off. Oliver, on the other hand–

“You’ve ruined my shirt! How am I supposed to hide this?” Oliver rolls his eyes when Connor’s grin grows impossibly wide. And he can only shake his head as he buttons his suit jacket to hide the mess. 

They rush back to the house, hand in hand. Gemma’s in the kitchen to greet them when they enter.

“There you are! Where have you guys been? Mom’s been asking for you!”

“Oh, I was just showing him something in the backyard,” Connor says smoothly as he opens the fridge to pull out the hummus and ranch dip. “Mom wanted more dip right?”

“I don’t know, she–” Gemma frowns when her eyes land on Oliver, and she tilts her head in confusion. “Weren’t you wearing a tie?”

Oliver’s eyes widen hysterically. As his face flushes red, he drops his eyes, unable to maintain contact, and instead elects to gaze at a spot on the floor to his right. 

The obvious truth quickly dawns on Gemma as she carefully takes in their appearance, and she turns to her brother in shock.

“Really, Connor? Why am I even surprised?”

Connor grins sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders, before leaving the room, hummus in one hand, dip in the other. Oliver groans silently to himself as he shuffles after him. 

“Wash your hands, you two!” Gemma shouts after them. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Oliver grumbles under his breath, even as Connor throws him one of his classic crooked grins.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
